ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:1 - Evening - Levi and Alayah: First day stuff
JaySovereign the Birb-Last Thursday at 2:14 PM Levi's just got done setting everything away neatly in the room. He goes out to eagerly meet with the others. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 2:21 PM Leaving her room Alayah headed for the stairs to go for her walk. Grab some air, or some peace, when she paused seeing another step out. Another Chimera. Her head tilted as she stood silent studying them not saying anything straight away. JaySovereign the Birb-Last Thursday at 2:22 PM Levi quickly takes notice to the other student. "Hello." He offers to her. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 2:26 PM "Hi..." she says cautiously still watching them in a curious way.(edited) JaySovereign the Birb-Last Thursday at 2:28 PM "I'm Levi, like Leev-eye is how I say it. I'm also called Byakko! It's so nice to meet you!" He offers his hand as a greeting. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 2:29 PM Alayah blinks only realising she was staring. "Um, Alayah" they mutter shaking their hand. "Sorry, I've not met another Chimera before... I'm not sure... how to feel..." JaySovereign the Birb-Last Thursday at 2:30 PM "Nice name. I haven't seen many others, either. I wish there were more." Levi has a relaxed smile on his face. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 2:31 PM Alayah tilted her head her gaze curious again. "You're a merging of...?" JaySovereign the Birb-Last Thursday at 2:34 PM "Guess. I'm thinking you're a mix of...hmm..." Levi looks her over briefly. "Fox? No, that can't be it...I'd say wolf, but I've never seen a white one!" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 3:30 PM "Artic wolf" Alayah says folding her arms. "It was meant to be irony cause of the mutant genes I was also cloned from" she eyes Levi over her eyes narrowing as she thinks. "Some... form of white cat? I-I really haven't been in the world that long..." she says almost awkwardly but she seemed to stay collected as she stood there. JaySovereign the Birb-Last Thursday at 3:31 PM (oh welcome back) Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 3:34 PM (partially. food kinda decided to arrive right now sorry >.<) JaySovereign the Birb-Last Thursday at 3:35 PM "Ohhh...Pretty, if I must say so! I'm a white tiger chimera! I mean, other than the arm part. They had some complications, but all's good! How was your trip over here?" Levi asks, genuinely interested. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 4:23 PM The compliment made Alayah pause. She wasn't usually complimented but she didn't dwell on it as Levi continued to speak. "Complications?" she peeks at his arms then up to him. "Oh, I just came on the bus... sat at the back with, um, Penny" JaySovereign the Birb-Last Thursday at 4:28 PM "Ah, I must've missed you, then! As for my arm, I lost it because they were careless, I guess...The tiger part rejected the Levi part." Levi seems to be confusing himself with his own words. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 4:39 PM "I, um, had heard the back was where you sat to stay unseen. I was apparently wrong but it seemed it partially worked" she notes before eyeing the arm curious. "You don't fully know?" she inquires peeking up to him noting how his tone was hesitant on the events. JaySovereign the Birb-Last Thursday at 4:42 PM "It's complicated." He shrugs. "They gave me another arm after I lost my other one. Was difficult because they said I grew so fast, hah. And...why would you want to be unseen?" Levi frowns a little. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 4:45 PM Alayah chose not to pry but hugs herself slightly tighter at his question. "Um... I don't deal well with... crowds?"(edited) JaySovereign the Birb-Last Thursday at 4:47 PM "But you're so pretty! They won't bite....right? Wait, do they? I'm not sure, yet, to be honest." Levi laughs uncomfortably. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 4:50 PM His compliment stumbled her again and this time she actually blushed. Just a little. Just enough to be noticeable before she shook her head trying to dispel the heat in her cheeks. "I-I wouldn't k-know" she stutters regaining her calm by taking a breath. "I've not been among the world long... Have you?" JaySovereign the Birb-Last Thursday at 4:54 PM "I don't know. Maybe?" Levi replies, not noticing Alayah's blush. "I still have so much to learn, so perhaps not?" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 4:55 PM "You're... very uncertain about a lot of things" Alayah notes hesitantly tilting her head to the side looking curious. JaySovereign the Birb-Last Thursday at 4:58 PM "Yes, that's why I'm here!" Levi smiles brightly. "May I ask how you came to be at Ravenhold?" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 4:59 PM "Oh, um, I applied... Was stuck in a shelter felt I was... wasting a bit so..." she pushes a hand back through her hair. "Seemed like the best way to... honour someone..." JaySovereign the Birb-Last Thursday at 5:02 PM "I see. That's a notable cause!" Levi does notice that Alayah seems uncomfortable. "Shall we go downstairs?" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 5:03 PM "Oh, um, I was going for a walk" she says glancing out the window seeing how dark it was getting. "Although, I'm not sure what times we're not allowed wandering out and about..."(edited) JaySovereign the Birb-Last Thursday at 5:41 PM (Forgot to reply here so sorry!) "I can come with you if you want? I'm sure it's okay if we stay on school grounds." Levi offers. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 5:44 PM (... I actually think for some reason this chat isn't notifying cause I didn't get notified for this O.O) "Oh, um, you sure you don't wanna grow grab pizza with the others?" she says shifting a little. She had wanted to clear her head but she was also curious about this other Chimera... JaySovereign the Birb-Last Thursday at 5:47 PM "I've got all the time in the world for that. I don't think pizza will sit well with me, either." Levi shrugs. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 5:48 PM "I've never had it. So I wouldn't no but I have apparently done better on a carnivore diet" she says rubbing the back of her neck slightly flashing her sharp teeth. JaySovereign the Birb-Last Thursday at 5:51 PM "Yes, me too. I do hope they've got some steaks here, somewhere! But, it would be better to get used to our surroundings if we're gonna live here, right?" Levi smiles to her even though he's somewhat curious, as well. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 5:55 PM "We could check the kitchen out before we go for the walk? I'm curious on the food situation also" she says as she begins a gentle pace towards the stairs. JaySovereign the Birb-Last Thursday at 5:57 PM "Good idea!" Levi says as he walks beside her excitedly. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 6:03 PM Heading down into the kitchen Alayah paused at the open pizza box. "Maybe I should try a slice and get the question of whether I can eat it over with?" JaySovereign the Birb-Last Thursday at 6:09 PM "Okay. I'll try with you!" Levi goes over to the box. "It does smell good..." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 6:20 PM Alayah hesitates but glances at Levi. "This might be a terrible idea" she poses looking back to the food. JaySovereign the Birb-Last Thursday at 6:21 PM "Let's check the fridge? I can cook up a mean steak for us." Levi suggests. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 6:41 PM "Much better idea" she agrees moving away from the box for the fridge. "Hopefully they have it. I can kind of cook... in a sense more just learned how to grill meet without it ending up burnt" JaySovereign the Birb-Last Thursday at 6:43 PM "Noted. Okay, let's see here." Levi looks through what they have and brings out some steaks. "Looks like we're in luck. Master taught me a number of things...cooking being one of them." He says with a smile. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 6:48 PM She paused. "Master?" she says worried briefly. Yet, he seemed happy so she was left with a small frown not wanting to seem too disapproving. JaySovereign the Birb-Last Thursday at 6:51 PM "Yeah. He taught me everything I know. Like, along with his associates. They...often went missing, though. I wonder where they went." Levi goes looks through the cupboards for a frying pan. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 6:53 PM He didn't relieve the concern as he spoke and she didn't know how to inquire without being rude. "I-Is this who saved you?" she asks hopefully but unable to keep the slight shake of worry from her voice as she followed him. Finding the pan and holding it out to him. JaySovereign the Birb-Last Thursday at 6:55 PM "The heroes found me. I'm not sure who saved whom in this case. Master got me a new arm and let me live. The heroes let me come here." Levi accepts the pan and turns on the stove top. "How do you like yours?" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 7:00 PM "Sounds... strange" she had to confess. "Why do you call one, Master?" Alayah sits up on the counter a little along from the hobs putting her more in line of height with Levi. "Oh medium rare" JaySovereign the Birb-Last Thursday at 7:04 PM "Coming right up. Anything else you want on it? And...Master never told me his name. I was just to obey him and whatever his orders were. He gave me lots of food if I did reaaaallly well." Levi says, not really seeing how it's strange at all. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 7:09 PM "Surprise me" she shrugs having never been one for creative cooking. Alayah tensed a little hearing about this 'Master'. "That's wrong, Levi. We aren't anyone's... pets to be ordered around" she huffs losing her cool as she remembers her cage. Her cage she probably would have submitted to also were it not for her sister... for Georgia. JaySovereign the Birb-Last Thursday at 7:11 PM "It was all I knew. It's in the past...and he is, too...I hope he is, anyway." Levi replies as conflicting thoughts fill his head. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 7:12 PM Alayah hesitated before shifting closer. "We are our own Master's, Levi" she says with a set determination to her eyes as she looked at him. (I have to go to sleep for tonight continue tomorrow?) JaySovereign the Birb-Last Thursday at 7:15 PM Levi gives her a thoughtful look. "I guess you're right. I'm sorry." (Sure thing.) April 13, 2018 Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 12:14 PM "Nothing for you to apologies for" she shakes her head before Alayah smiles a little looking at the pan thinking. Thinking about her own experience causing her features to twist in a slight frown. JaySovereign the Birb-Last Friday at 12:17 PM "'Kay. These should be juuuust about done." Levi does notice her frown, but decides not to pry. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 3:38 PM Alayah hopped off the counter searching for some plates among the cupboard returning with them quick. "Here" she smiles placing them on the side next to the hob. "It smells amazing" JaySovereign the Birb-Last Friday at 3:40 PM "I've had a lot of practice." Levi smiles to her before handing her a plate with a steak. "I hope you like it. Might be a bit burned, though." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 4:26 PM "Not as burnt as it would have been if I cooked" she smiles looking around for some cutlery. She had been taught eat with her hands wasn't at all polite. JaySovereign the Birb-Last Friday at 4:28 PM "I prefer mine fairly charred or barely done. I had to try something else this time. Next time, I should let you cook. Maybe I could learn something from you?" Levi suggests, looking through the drawers as well. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 4:31 PM "Learn from me?" she shakes her head. "We're better asking someone else. I bet someone around here can cook. Found the cutlery" she tells Levi as she opens the right draw picking out a knife and fork for each of them handing Levi his once he came over. JaySovereign the Birb-Last Friday at 4:33 PM "Well, I didn't just mean cooking, but okay." Levi goes to sit down with the plate and then invites her over. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 4:35 PM "Oh.. Sorry, what did you mean? I still miss a lot of... social cues apparently," she says, taking the seat next to him rather than opposite as she cuts into her steak. JaySovereign the Birb-Last Friday at 4:37 PM "Nah, it's okay. I don't want to come off as too pushy. Better to keep on everyone's good side, yeah?" Levi wolfs it down quickly without much consideration. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 4:46 PM "Pushy?" she murmurs through a bite, forgetting her manners briefly before swallowing quick. "Mm, yes, my sister would have been all over this place trying to talk to everyone" Alayah rolls her eyes. JaySovereign the Birb-Last Friday at 4:47 PM "Ah. What's that like? Having siblings, I mean. I heard it's either terrible or awesome..." Levi seems confused. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 4:50 PM "Well, technically, she was the mutant my genes were cloned from but she use to say that was just like being twins..." Alayah murmurs, her eyes glazing a little as painful memories tried to push forward. "I'm, uh, not sure I'm the best person to ask about the average sibling experience though."(edited) JaySovereign the Birb-Last Friday at 4:52 PM "I'm...Sorry. Please don't cry..." Levi says once he sees her reaction. "I do understand a bit, I think...Sounds like she gave you a reason to be here, maybe?" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 4:56 PM Alayah blinks. "Cry? N-No I'm fine" she insists blinking her eyes ridding any chance of tears. She blew out a slow breath. "She's really the only reason I'm here cause its what she would have done... if she could have" JaySovereign the Birb-Last Friday at 5:02 PM "I see. But..." Levi pauses, choosing his words carefully. "You're you, still...And you should focus on what you want, too. I mean, I don't know you very well, but I like seeing other chimeras! I'd hate for you to be...someone else?" He still seems uncertain. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 5:17 PM She listened a little caught off guard at their words which were similar in meaning to her own earlier. She smiles gently. "I am still me... but I also want to do better... for her and hopefully when I find her we can both do good together" she says clenching her cutlery tight looking to Levi. "But thank you, I like having another chimera around also" JaySovereign the Birb-Last Friday at 5:18 PM "I hope you find her. I'm sure she'd be happy to see you! I know I am!" Levi gives his most charming smile. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 5:21 PM Her chest felt funny when Levi smiled at her. Like her heart beat to hard suddenly but she quickly shook it off smiling back. Her smiles shy things that just turned up the corner of her lips. "Thank you. So, um, do you have any... powers? Other than being a Chimera" JaySovereign the Birb-Last Friday at 5:22 PM "I got...Ice powers. Master said I had them before they found me. What about you?" He asks, genuinely interested. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 5:25 PM Alayah blinked surprised actually having to shake her head to start up. "Um, also ice powers. Kinda. Its more like I can coat my body in ice. So far to make armour or sort create a frostbite effect when I bite people" she explains lifting a hand that slowly coated over with a thin layer of frost like a second skin. JaySovereign the Birb-Last Friday at 5:26 PM "Hah, what are the odds. I, too, like to use mine defensively." Levi asks, clearly excited. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 5:28 PM "Yes, what are the odd" she laughs softly allowing the frost to melt. "Can you do more than me? I-I'm only learning what I can do" JaySovereign the Birb-Last Friday at 5:32 PM "Master trained me how to use to fight and use it. I'd rather not, though...If you want to see, I can show you outside? Less puddles to clean up, hah." Levi offers. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 5:35 PM "Sure," she says with genuine excitement, popping the last bit of her own steak into her mouth chewing it quick. "We probably need to get on our walk now before its too late and we get in trouble" JaySovereign the Birb-Last Friday at 5:37 PM "Cool. I'll do the dishes once I get back. Master taught me how to be careful enough with an arm like this." Levi goes over to the door which leads outside and holds it open for her. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 5:39 PM "Hey, no I'll do it" she jumps in. "I mean you cooked. Back at the shelter that was kind of the deal who doesn't cook does the dishes" following him out into the late evening air. She lets out a breath. "Isn't it nice the night always seems cooler anywhere you go?" JaySovereign the Birb-Last Friday at 5:41 PM "'Kay, but I'm still gonna help you!" Levi follows her outside and looks around. "It is...Warm nights are the worst!"(edited) Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 5:46 PM "If you insist," she shrugs with a small chuckle, before tilting their head about warm weather. "Hmm, I have to agree there. It's kind of sad though. I don't think I'd hate warm days if it weren't for my genetics making me overheat when its too warm... I mean the sun is beautiful. I remember the first time I saw it.. The light actually seemed soft compared to the lab's lighting I'd grown use to" JaySovereign the Birb-Last Friday at 5:48 PM "Artificial light is terrible. Hurts my eyes! They didn't let me go outside often, but whenever they did, it was hard for them to coax me back in! I ended up missing the sun..." Levi isn't sure what to think of those memories, but he eventually grows fond and nostalgic. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 5:51 PM Listening Alayah felt a small ebb of jealousy. "I was treating more like a circus animal in a cage" she murmurs looking at the floor. JaySovereign the Birb-Last Friday at 5:51 PM "You don't deserve that. No one does!" Levi frowns. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 5:55 PM "No. No they don't," she says with a hard expression, anger bristling in her gaze. JaySovereign the Birb-Last Friday at 5:57 PM (Sounds good) JaySovereign the Birb-Last Friday at 7:46 PM it's not done yet April 14, 2018 Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Saturday at 5:12 PM "So," Alayah says, turning to face Levi bringing her hands together in front of her. "You were going to show me your powers? Any warnings?" April 15, 2018 JaySovereign the Birb-Last Sunday at 1:34 PM "Nah, it's pretty much like yours, I think. Just don't stand in front 'cuz they can be kinda sharp." Levi feigns a punch to the air and icicles fire in that direction and a frozen wave appears under them. April 16, 2018 Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 12:31 PM Alayah made sure to stand herself beside Levi but not too close as to give him the space he needed. When she watched him swing the punch she stared. "Okay..." she says slowly trying to keep herself calm as she gestures at the frozen earth spread out ahead of them. "I can't do anything close to that. That's... incredible" JaySovereign the Birb-Yesterday at 12:40 PM "I've had a lot of practice. I'm sure you can do it too. Like I said, this is mostly defensive. Master would often have me protect him fom bullets and freezing our foes. Thing is, though..." Levi goes over and pokes the ice. "It takes forever to melt." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 12:43 PM "Maybe...?" she says hesitantly trying to not be jealous of Levi's clear training as she moved with him to the ice. "Currently I can't get it past my body." She lifts her hand ice quickly coating her finger tips and fast down her arm but when she tried to push it out it just seemed to hit the air and melt, even with it being cold out. JaySovereign the Birb-Yesterday at 12:46 PM "I can't have it on my arms, or anything. I have to hope that the ice wall will be anough to protect me. Seems I can only project it outwards. I still have a lot to learn, it seems." Levi shakes his head. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 5:32 PM Alayah lets the ice dribble away off her arm and shrugs. "Maybe we're... what's the saying... two sides of the same coin?" JaySovereign the Birb-Yesterday at 5:33 PM "Hum, maybe. Not sure what it means, though..." Levi laughs a little. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 5:33 PM "Oh, its something I heard it means like... you're two people of the same sort but are just a little different?" JaySovereign the Birb-Yesterday at 5:35 PM "Sounds confusing, but...I'm glad I'm like you, though!" He gives another smile. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 5:44 PM "Yeah... only had one other person that could... get me" she says glancing back at the dorms her brow pinching briefly. "Hopefully this place offers more of that, huh? ... Decent folks I mean" JaySovereign the Birb-Yesterday at 5:45 PM "I haven't met too many, yet. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. Speaking of which, I should probably get back inside and take care of the dishes. Wouldn't want to leave a mess for the others." Levi says, walking back. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 5:47 PM "Hey, don't worry about that I said I'll do it you already cooked" she smiles skipping after him catching him before he just went ahead. JaySovereign the Birb-Yesterday at 5:48 PM "If you insist, but like I said, I still want to help. Frying up a steak isn't too much of a feat." He laughs. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 5:52 PM "It was good steak" she makes the point. "You go meet other people... Although they're probably in bed. I'll probably head to bed after cleaning up been a long day" JaySovereign the Birb-Yesterday at 5:53 PM "Hmmm..." Levi hesitates. "Okay. I'll see you around, I hope?" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 5:54 PM "Of course! I-I mean if you want... to..." JaySovereign the Birb-Yesterday at 5:55 PM "I do." Levi smiles. "'Night, Alayah." He walks off, clearly happier than before. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 5:58 PM Alayah briefly looks after him, unable to understand something she is feeling, then shakes her head of the weird feelings going to clean of the dishes before heading to bed herself. Category:Non-Canon Roleplay